Halloween
by INMH
Summary: Something I wrote for my computer class. Halloween at the Orphanage, from Jennifer’s point of view.


Halloween

Rating: PG/K+

Genre: Suspense

Summary: Something I wrote for my computer class. Halloween at the Orphanage, from Jennifer's point of view.

Author's Note: … Yeah. I had to write something for my computer class and put all these special effects with it. And thus this was born. Cookie points to those who can guess what poem I referenced for rhyming schemes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rule of Rose. It belongs solely to Atlus.

-

Once upon an evening dreary,

When young Jennifer awoke, weak and weary

In the Filth Room, full of laundry and chore

There came a rapping, there came a tapping,

A rapping at the Filth Room's door.

-

"One of the others," She whispered.

"One of the other orphans, and nothing more."

-

And then, to answer all the tapping,

The little girl who had been napping

Called out to the person behind the door,

"I'm coming!" And set her feet to the floor.

-

And it was then she did remember,

It was two months from that bleak December

Full of misery and full of woe,

Whose tale is not now to be told.

-

Halloween! The thought occurred.

And still the tapping was to be heard

From the other side of the Filth Room's door.

-

But now Jennifer was wary,

For surely it was something scary,

Something scary on the other side of the door,

For the others disliked young Jennifer,

And would have left her to loneliness forevermore.

-

If not for her faithful companion

Surely she would grieve her branding

As an outsider to the orphan's core…

And it was he who investigated the rapping

At the Filth Room's door.

-

His doleful eyes and fur on high,

His soft whines and barks did not imply

That danger lay beyond the Filth Room's door…

So Jennifer opened it a little, and then some more.

-

Nothing. Nothing beyond the Filth Room's door.

But her faithful companion was not so sure,

And away he went down the hall, nose to the floor

Leaving Jennifer behind at the Filth Room's door.

-

"Some rotten joke and nothing more."

-

While the orphan's scorn left her heart sore,

Stifling curiosity now picked at her mind

And a need to satisfy it was what she bore.

So off she went after her faithful companion

Down the hallway to the next door.

-

Dark were the halls of the upper floors

Lit only candle-lights in lamps above the doors

"Martha must have lit them, for sure,

Or maybe Clara, for the night's endure."

-

The chill of darkness, the feel of watching eyes,

Eyes that burn and eyes that despise,

Gave Jennifer the greatest fright,

And if not for her companion, maybe flight.

-

"No games tonight! No jokes on me!

I've done nothing wrong this month,

As you've surely seen!

Please, Diana, leave me be!"

-

If the Duchess heard, she gave no sign

But a giggle was heard, soft and fine

Somewhere in the rooms nearby

Belonging, undoubtedly, to a pair of those _eyes_.

-

And now Jennifer, her nerves so frayed

Was paralyzed in the darkness, afraid

For now she _knew_ it was mischief that preyed

And as always, the victim she stayed.

-

"Meg! Susan! Amanda! Eleanor!

I can't take these jokes anymore!

What have I done to earn your scorn?

What cause do you have to make me forlorn?"

-

No words came whispered from the night

But another _giggle_ sounded, quiet and light.

-

Surely now she knew their game:

Ignore her again, as custom became,

And further rub in that her presence went unwanted

While unseen from the darkness, they sat and taunted.

-

"No more, no more," The child wept.

Surely this was concocted while she slept

Locked in the unlocked Filth Room,

Imprisoned in the tomb.

-

And from behind, there came a shuffle

Jennifer whirled, and her companion snuffled

A door opened and shut, fast as lightning

And Jennifer panicked, her lip she was biting.

-

"I'll go back to bed. That's what I'll do.

I'll lock the door so they can't get through.

They hate the Filth Room anyway;

That's why I'm always the one that's sent there to play."

-

And so she turned to head on back

But in that darkness, terrible and black

A shadow moved from wall to wall

Ignoring then Jennifer's call:

-

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it now!

I'll go away, if you'll allow!

All I want is to be alone!"

No answer came to her, and she groaned.

-

Giggling, giggling, echoing around

But still no sources could be found

Candles flickered with barest light

Not enough to illuminate a path of flight

-

And then, the faces! All around!

Ghastly beasts all surround

Her companion barking, yowling

At the beasts, whom now were howling

-

Jennifer screamed, screamed, screamed!

The realization of her darkest dreams!

Surrounded by monsters with blackest eyes

Eyes that hate and eyes that despise

-

Screaming, screaming, screaming more!

Terrified, bolting for the door!

"Monsters! Wendy, monsters!

Save us from the dreaded monsters!"

-

Away she ran, away she fled,

Back to the Filth Room, what courage she had now shed

And bawl she did upon the floor

Happiness gone forevermore.

-

And downstairs, the laughter broke out

The terror was hilarious, that little lout

She deserved to cry, deserved to bawl-

She had it coming, after all.


End file.
